Модуль:CompanyCorrection
local CompanyNames = { best comics" = "America's Best Comics", 'abc' = "America's Best Comics", best" = "America's Best Comics", ["america's best comics"] = "America's Best Comics", comics' = 'All-American Publications', 'all-american' = 'All-American Publications', american comics' = 'All-American Publications', american publications' = 'All-American Publications', ['all-american comics'] = 'All-American Publications', publications' = 'All-American Publications', ['all-american publications'] = 'All-American Publications', 'dc' = 'DC Comics', comics' = 'DC Comics', comics' = 'DC Comics', allied' = 'DC Comics', allied publications' = 'DC Comics', periodicals' = 'DC Comics', periodical' = 'DC Comics', periodical publications' = 'DC Comics', ['national periodical publications'] = 'DC Comics', dc' = 'Johnny DC', ['johnny dc'] = 'Johnny DC', comics' = 'Marvel Comics', 'marvel' = 'Marvel Comics', ['marvel comics'] = 'Marvel Comics', comics' = 'Quality Comics', 'quality' = 'Quality Comics', ['quality comics'] = 'Quality Comics', 'vertigo' = 'Vertigo', ['vertigo'] = 'Vertigo', 'wildstorm' = 'WildStorm Productions', entertainment' = 'WildStorm Productions', productions' = 'WildStorm Productions', ['wildstorm'] = 'WildStorm Productions', ['wildstorm productions'] = 'WildStorm Productions', ' = 'Image Comics', ['image'] = 'Image Comics', ['image comics'] = 'Image Comics', comics' = 'Image Comics', comics' = 'Dark Horse Comics', 'darkhorse' = 'Dark Horse Comics', ['darkhorse'] = 'Dark Horse Comics', ['darkhorse comics'] = 'Dark Horse Comics', horse' = 'Dark Horse Comics', ['dark horse'] = 'Dark Horse Comics', ['dark horse comics'] = 'Dark Horse Comics', horse comics' = 'Dark Horse Comics', 'ec' = 'EC Comics', comics' = 'EC Comics', comics' = 'EC Comics', cow' = 'Top Cow Productions', ['top cow'] = 'Top Cow Productions', ['top cow productions'] = 'Top Cow Productions', cow productions' = 'Top Cow Productions', 'charlton' = 'Charlton Comics', comics' = 'Charlton Comics', ['charlton'] = 'Charlton Comics', ['charlton comics'] = 'Charlton Comics', 'fox' = 'Fox Features Syndicate', 'filmation' = 'Filmation Associates', 'wb' = 'Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc.', bros.' = 'Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc.', bros' = 'Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc.', brothers' = 'Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc.', 'mirage' = 'Mirage Comics', 'tundra' = 'Tundra Comics', (comics)' = 'Tundra Comics', 'impact' = 'Impact Comics', comics' = 'Impact Comics', (comics)' = 'Impact Comics', 'fawcett' = 'Fawcett Publications', comics' = 'Fawcett Publications', (comics)' = 'Fawcett Publications', publications' = 'Fawcett Publications', 'dynamite' = 'Dynamite Entertainment', ['dynamite'] = 'Dynamite Entertainment', comics' = 'Dynamite Entertainment', ['dynamite comics'] = 'Dynamite Entertainment', entertainment' = 'Dynamite Entertainment', ['dynamite entertainment'] = 'Dynamite Entertainment', 'cliffhanger!' = 'Cliffhanger Productions', 'cliffhanger' = 'Cliffhanger Productions', productions' = 'Cliffhanger Productions', 'homage' = 'Homage Comics', 'idw' = 'IDW Publishing', 'i.d.w.' = 'IDW Publishing', publishing' = 'IDW Publishing', 'humanoids' = 'Humanoids Publishing', animal' = 'Young Animal', black label' = 'DC Black Label', label' = 'DC Black Label', ['dc black label'] = 'DC Black Label', ink' = 'DC Ink', 'ink' = 'DC Ink', ['dc ink'] = 'DC Ink', } ---------------------------- -- Libraries of functions -- ---------------------------- -- stands for High Frequency -- local HF = require('Module:ComicsHF') -- Parses invocation parameters, trims whitespace, and removes blanks. local getArgs = require('Dev:Arguments').getArgs -- Gives the name of the current page. It's expensive, so we only do it once. -- The _G then makes it global, available to all page functions. _G.vars = { Pagename = mw.title.getCurrentTitle().text } ---------------------------------------------------------- -- Public functions (called from a Template or article) -- ---------------------------------------------------------- -- There is no standalone template, so no public functions. -------------------------------------------------------- -- Internal functions (used in this and other Modules -- -------------------------------------------------------- function CompanyNames:normalize( name ) lowername = string.lower( name ) if type( selflowername ) 'string' then return selflowername else return name end end function CompanyNames:link( name ) return string.format(''..'%s', self:normalize(name)) end function CompanyNames:cat_staff( name ) return string.format( ''..'Category:%s Staff', self:normalize(name) ) end function CompanyNames:in_database( name ) if type( self[ string.lower( name ) ] ) 'string' then return true else return nil end end ------------------------------------------------- -- Output (send it back to whatever called it) -- ------------------------------------------------- return CompanyNames